1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system and a related image searching method, and more particularly, to a monitoring system and a related image searching method with hierarchical comparing technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional recording playback system takes a large quantity of labor power and labor hour to execute uninterrupted observation for searching required information from the video tape. An observer must concentrate on the video streaming of the recording playback system dozens of hours while only knowing an event happened someday, to avoid missing clues. Even though a happened timing of the event is recognized from the first camera over a long period, the video tape of the second camera, which has field of view different from ones of the first camera, has to play from start to final to obtain the images captured at the same time by different cameras. Therefore, operation of the conventional recording playback system is inconvenient, and the observer cannot quickly recognize the images at required timing. As the conventional recording playback system includes several cameras, displaying the video tapes of the cameras one-by-one to search the required images is a troublesome and difficult task.